Sweet Home Ohio
by K2hudberry
Summary: Rachel e Finn se separaram após o término da escola. Ele a deixou livre para viver seus sonhos na Broadway, enquanto foi honrar o nome do pai no Exército.Anos depois, a fagulha entre eles ainda existe, e pode se tornar um incêndio quando se reencontrarem.
1. A volta

Capítulo I: "De volta"

Era só mais um dia na vida daquela garota que aprendeu a dominar seus medos e que precisava se virar sozinha. Quer dizer, ela não era mais uma garota, mas uma jovem mulher cheia de compromissos, de afazeres, uma artista reconhecida e prestigiada: uma estrela da Broadway. Ela era a "pequena-grande" Rachel Berry, que deixara tudo, tudo mesmo, para trás: sua pequena cidade, o aconchego da casa de seus dois pais e, principalmente, seu grande amor, para se tornar aquilo que agora era, uma das artistas mais bem requisitadas da indústria dos Musicais.

Mas, por que será, que naquelas horas mortas da noite, quando não conseguia pegar no sono, parecia que alguma coisa faltava, ou melhor, alguém: ele? Ele que a fez ir em busca de seus sonhos mesmo quando ela quis ficar, ele que foi buscar redimir a memória do seu pai perante o Exército, ele com quem rendeu-se ao destino que os separou. Finn Hudson. Por mais que tivesse vontade de fazer uma lavagem cerebral como em "Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças", o melhor remédio que tinha encontrado para suprir a falta que tivera dele em todos os momentos desde que chegara à Nova York foi o de trabalhar duro por seus objetivos, nunca desistir diante dos "nãos", sempre mantendo a cabeça erguida porque ele tinha lhe dito: "deixá-la livre para ser uma estrela era a maior prova de amor que ele poderia lhe dar".E ela não largara mão de seu grande amor e de casar-se com ele para desperdiçar a oportunidade de seguir seu sonho.

Por isso, naquele dia, ela já estava maquiada e bem arrumada com um casaco elegante, vestido e botas perfeitos para enfrentar o outono nova-iorquino quando Kurt Hummel, seu melhor amigo desde a escola, chegou às oito da manhã em sua casa:

- Espero que esteja tão pronta quanto bem vestida para esse dia que promete ser intenso.- ele comentou sorrindo, entregando um copo de café do Starbucks para ela.

-Sempre estou pronta, você sabe disso.- ela retribuiu o sorriso, pegando o café.- Nós vamos fazer uma apresentação incrível.

Ela e Kurt estavam dividindo, pela primeira vez, a mesma peça teatral na Broadway. Seu amigo conseguira entrar na NYADA um ano após ela, e eles mantiveram a mesma amizade da época do McKinley High School.

Kurt olhou melhor para a amiga, como se quisesse falar algo, mas não tivesse coragem. Rachel estranhou a fixação dele e indagou:

- Quer me dizer algo, Kurt?

- Na verdade, sim. -ele respirou fundo, buscando um pouco mais de força. - Finn voltou do Oriente Médio.

O coração de Rachel deu uma cambalhota mortal no ar. Seu rosto ficou lívido, sua boca seca, exatamente da mesma forma que quando Kurt, o meio-irmão de Finn, tinha lhe dito que ele iria junto com algumas tropas americanas para perto de Israel. Rachel e ele preferiram não alimentarem a dor e a saudade tentando se comunicarem, mas ela sempre se valia do fato de que Kurt aparecia com alguma informação pontual de como estava a vida de seu...ex-noivo? Ela não sabia responder, pois nunca nem sequer tinha tentado se livrar do anel de noivado que custou o primeiro cartão de crédito dele. Ainda considerava seu relacionamento em suspenso, até eles se reverem, se é que um dia isso aconteceria.

- Co...como está ele?

- Bem, inteiro, com todos os membros ainda firmes e no lugar. - Kurt pausou um pouco para dar mais uma informação, enquanto Rachel olhava-o com os olhos grandes e cheios de lágrimas.- ele pediu baixa do Exército. Conseguiu provar que o pai dele tinha sido um herói, salvado dois soldados na Guerra do Golfo, e não simplesmente um viciado que morreu na pior.

Rachel apertou a mão sobre o peito, sobressaltada. Ele tinha conseguido. Tinha sido quase uma década lutando para provar que seu pai tinha honrado a farda e o dever de proteger a pátria .Ela, no entanto, não sabia o que dizer.

-Acho que não deveria ter te dito isso. - comentou Kurt, deixando o café de lado.- Ele e você merecem viver livremente, Rachel! Esquecerem do que passou...

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que ele nunca te esqueceu, mas que precisa retomar a vida dele em Lima. E, você, tem uma vida aqui em Nova York. É hora de desapegarem-se do passado.

-Continuo sem entender. - suspirou Rachel.- Eu não vou...

-Nem pense em dispensar o Nathan de novo!

Nathan Van der Henriksen. Astro de filmes de ação, protagonista de uma série de sucesso, tinha a América toda derretendo por seus encantos e ele, no entanto, há meses só tinha olhos para Rachel. Já mandara flores, chocolates vegan, cartões, convites para jantares, festas e viagens, joias e usado litros da sua lábia para conquistá-la, e até então, tudo o que conseguira dela tinha sido atitudes distantes e polidas da parte dela.

-Eu nem tenho nada com ele, sequer!- Rachel defendeu-se.

Kurt inspirou, mais uma vez:

-Veja, minha querida: eu amo muito vocês dois. Sério. Mas, sinceramente, tá na hora de olharem para frente, esquecerem o passado e seguir.

{...}

A barba ainda por fazer deixava-o com o rosto mais velho e com a expressão mais sisuda. Ainda era bem jovem, mas, em algum lugar, algo tinha envelhecido nele. Vira muita coisa, coisas que seus olhos ingênuos registraram e que nunca mais sairiam das suas retinas. Eram coisas como presenciar gente que gostava ir embora, lealdade, amizade, morte, dor, miséria, sofrimento.

Finn sentia que, com vinte e poucos anos, tinha vivido mais do que muita gente. E amado mais do que muita gente. Ele não a esquecera um minuto. Sabia de todos os seus passos, tinha recortes de revista, olhava sempre na internet jogando o nome dela no Google, e claro, contava com o serviço de informação mais eficiente em termos de Rachel Berry do qual ele poderia dispôr: seu irmão Kurt. Sabia que ela estava realizada profissionalmente, era uma estrela, algo natural visto o empenho e o talento que ela tinha. E Finn jurava a Kurt, quando conversavam às vezes, de que não se importava mesmo se ela estivesse namorando alguém, mas, ao que tudo indicava, ela era considerada "a jovem estrela prodígio e solitária da Broadway". Ele sabia, em algum ponto, que isso não deveria importá-lo mais. Ele não era mais noivo dela... era, no máximo, uma sombra do seu passado.

- Mãe, Burt... - ela entrou de fininho em casa, empurrando a porta e colocando a mochila no chão. Eu voltei.

"Onde andei!/Não deu para ficar  
Porque aqui!/Aqui é meu lugar  
Eu voltei!  
Pr'as coisas que eu deixei  
Eu voltei!..." (Roberto Carlos)


	2. Premiações e amores novos e antigos

Rachel estava deslumbrante em um belo Valentino decotado, que valorizava seus seios pequenos, um belo colar e sandálias de salto muito alto e sorria bastante, e não pôde deixar de comentar:

–Agora me lembrei de quando eu te arrumei toda no melhor estilo "vestida para matar" para chegar na escola arrasando e chamar a atenção do Finn. Lembra disso? Ainda estávamos no Segundo Ano.

À simples menção de Finn, mesmo já tendo passado tanto tempo, o corpo da judia ainda estremecia.

– Claro que ê era a fim dele, então, depois que descobriu que eu era apaixonada por ele, simplesmente mandou que eu me maquiasse e vestisse a roupa da Olívia Newton-John no final de Grease.

–Ok, foi mal...-eles riram.

Rachek chegou mais perto do amigo, com quem já tinha partilhado tantas coisas em tantos aquelas coisas do passado era quase como falar de vidas passadas.

–Você está incrível, e vai ganhar esse Tony hoje.

A amiga deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos belos e contagiantes: ela tinha sonhado a vida inteira com aquilo, e agora, aos 26 anos, lá estava a grande chance de Rachel Barbra Berry se tornar a melhor atriz da Broadway naquele ano, sendo agraciada com uma estatueta do passado por todo tipo de coisa para estar no limiar da glória, e sentia que sua noite seria perfeita.

{...}

– Por que você está olhando a internet de cinco em cinco minutos, Finn?- Liv perguntou, parada na porta da cozinha com uma tigela nas mãos.- Seu irmão foi indicado ao Tony?

–Hum, é isso que estou verificando.- ele mentiu para a namorada, porque sabia muito bem que Kurt não tinha sido indicado a nada, mas ele não poderia dizer, simplesmente, que procurava notícias de sua ex-noiva, esta sim, que tinha tudo para ganhar um prêmio naquela noite.

Liv se deu por satisfeita com a resposta e colocou a tigela sobre a torta de maçã, e o cheiro irradiou-se agradavelmente por toda a cozinha da casa de Burt e Carole.O pai de Liv era o dono do restaurante mais badalado da cidade, que chegara a Lima há alguns anos, desbancando o Betinni trabalhava lá e vivia querendo capturar Finn pelo estômago, e estava quase conseguindo.Não bastasse cozinhar bem, ela era alta, loira, bonita, uma garota, enfim, que só não tinha seguido a carreira de modelo porque não quisera.E era, acima de tudo, completamente louca por que tinha lhe visto pela primeira vez, fez de tudo para conquistá-lo, logo quando ele saiu do exército e voltou para o interior de Ohio.

–Ah!- ela deu um gritinho de surpresa- minha irmã é muito fã desta tal de Rachel Berry.

Finn se acompanhando a chegada dos atores à premiação e tinha ficado tão absorto caçando Rachel e Kurt que não tinha percebido Liv bem atrás dele."Ela está um deusa", ele comentou para si próprio, em pensamento.

–Ela é realmente muito , mas muito bonita e talentosa.- comentou Liv, servindo a torta para ele.- Sophia vive dizendo que ela e você devem ter se conhecido, é verdade?

Finn se engasgou com o pedaço de torta que acabara de colocar na boca:

–Hum? Como ela sabe disso?

–Bem, ela faz parte do Glee Club, acho que viu uma foto de vocês ou coisa parecida.

–É, eu e a Rachel...bom...nós fizemos parte do Glee Club na mesma época.

Finn não queria, e nunca quis dizer à Liv mais além do que o necessário sobre o seu o que ela sabia sobre o fato de ele ter passado tanto tempo sem um relacionamento sério era que ele tinha perdido um grande passava pela cabeça dela de que ele não esquecera Rachel um só minuto desde o dia que a colocou no trem que ia para Nova York.

{...}

–Você está deslumbrante, maravilhosa...gostosa.- sussurrou Nathan Van der Henriksen no ouvido de Rachel, fazendo-a estremecer.

–Torça para eu ganhar o Tony, então, porque esta mulher que você está descrevendo irá querer comemorar muito.-ela retribuiu o sussurro, fazendo-o apertar seu bumbum discretamente.

Se Rachel parasse para dizer que não pensava em Finn e que não pesava em seu coração ser Nathan, e não ele, ali, ao seu lado, naquele momento histórico em sua vida, estaria mentindo , como nada na vida é perfeito, era o galã hollywoodiano, não o ex-soldado do Exército, que estava ali, lhe apoiando e gostava dele, fazia de tudo para agradá-la, e, se nunca mais sentisse algo por alguém como ainda sentia por Finn, pelo menos gostaria de ter aquela sensação de paz e segurança que ele lhe proporcionava.Não era amor, mas era o máximo que Rachel podia oferecer.

{...}

Sophia já tinha preparado um imenso balde de pipoca para acompanhar a premiação do seria uma noite fantástica, visto que ela era aficionada por musicais e sua atriz da Broadway favorita, Rachel Berry, tinha sido indicada e muitos apostavam que ganharia o prêmio naquela noite.

–Ela tá tão linda...- suspirou, sonhadora, imaginando ser ela, um dia, ali també sabia que isto não era impossível, pois Rachel também tinha sido como ela na adolescência: líder do Glee Club de uma escola do interior de sua diva tinha trilhado este caminho, nada a impedia de seguir os seus passos.

– Olha, Finn, seu irmão, Kurt Hummel!- ela gritou assim que viu o cunhado abrir a porta para sua irmã tinha ido deixar Liv em sua casa e acabou se sentando no sofá ao lado de Sophia.

–É mesmo! E este deve ser o Kevin, o novo namorado dele.- Finn apontou para o rapaz ao lado de Kurt.

Então, ele a parecia flutuar, estava tão linda, fascinante e etérea naquele vestido...seu namorado ao lado estava, provavelmente, orgulhoso dela.Só de pensar que aquele tal de Nathan van alguma coisa era o seu par e não ele, Finn sentiu seu estômago se contrair.

{...}

Chegou o momento da premiação para melhor deu um sorriso nervoso para Kurt, Nathan, e mais alguns amigos ao seu redor.

– E o prêmio vai para...RACHEL BERRY!

O mundo girou aos seus olhos.o sangue por um instante parou de correr em suas veias e ela só escutou, por átimos de tempo, apenas um eco dizendo seu nome.

Meio zonza, sorrindo mais do que imaginara conseguir, ela subiu ao palco com a cara mais cheia de emoções que alguém que acabara de realizar um sonho poderia lágrimas e risos, ela agradeceu aos pais, ao seu melhor amigo, Kurt, à madame Tibideaux, reitora da NYADA, aos seus colegas da Broadway,a Mr. Schuester...então, ela lembrou de alguém que não poderia bem para as câmeras e todos ali no teatro, ela disse:

– Uma vez, Finn Hudson, nós cantamos "You can't always get what you want", dos Stones, lembra? Eu ainda lembro.-enxugou umas lágrimas teimosas do seu rosto.- Não podemos ter tudo, e, por causa disso, sei que embarquei naquela term, porque você pensava , agora, veja: deu o nosso sacrifício não foi em vã esta estatueta eu perdi algo muito valioso, mas eu espero que você esteja feliz por vê-la em minhas mãos.

Sem mais nada a dizer, ela se retirou do palco.

Em Lima, Ohio, Finn Hudson deixava algumas lágrimas doloridas e orgulhosas escaparem de seus olhos, enquanto sua namorada não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"You cant always get what you want,

But if you try sometimes, yeah,

You just might find you get what you need"

"Você não pode ter sempre o que quer

Mas se você tentar algumas vezes

Encontrará o que precisa"

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Espero que curtam bem muitooooooo


	3. I'm not ready

"See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

I wait for you/ Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait without you

With or without you

With or without you"

(Veja a pedra surgir em seus olhos

Veja o espinho enganchar em seu lado

Eu espero por você/Ilusão e ironia do destino

Sobre uma cama de pregos ela me faz esperar

E eu espero sem você

Com ou sem você

Com ou sem você)

Ele sentia o vento frio da noite bater em seu rosto. Finn saira quase correndo sem mais explicações da casa de Liv, que tinha ficado boqueaberta com a declaração de Rachel na TV. Sem ter o que dizer, além da óbvia confissão de que tinha mentido mais cedo para ela, que constatou que ele e Rachel tinham tido algo muito forte no passado, ele saiu aleatoriamente, sem destino, pensando em tudo o que ainda sentia pela garota de quem tinha sido noivo há oito anos. Quando pensava nisso, que quase casou com Rachel por duas vezes, Finn tinha vontade de morrer, mas, pelo menos, agora ele sabia que ela ainda sentia algo por ele, senão, por que falar aquilo, numa noite tão importante para ela, para quem quisesse ouvir?

Deitado na parte de trás da sua antiga caminhonete, olhando para as estrelas com o vento frio fustigando seu rosto, Finn Hudson permitiu-se chorar.

{...}

Ela sentia o vento frio da noite bater em seu rosto. Rachel estava recostada sobre o parapeito da borda da cobertura de um prédio altíssimo.Lá do alto, dava para ver toda a Nova York, mas não era para as luzes da cidade que nunca dormia que ela olhava, e sim, para o céu: qual daquelas estrelas era a que Finn tinha lhe dado?

– Aqui está muito frio, querida.- Nathan disse, aproximando-se da namorada.- Vamos entrar, sim?- ele pediu, gentil, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Rachel.

–Nathan, eu gostaria de conversar com você.-ela disse, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Ele fez um gesto um pouco impaciente, de que não precisava, mas Rachel o interrompeu:

–Nós não podemos fingir que eu não me dirigi ao meu ex-noivo na premiação. Por favor, não comecemos a ser hipócritas nesta relação.

–E o quê, basicamente, você quer que eu diga?

– O que você pensou naquele momento.- Rachel disse, mais baixo.

– Eu amo você, Rachel, mas isso não te parece o bastante.É isso o que eu penso até ê não esqueceu um namoro de adolescência que deveria ter ficado no passado e em Ohio, para poder viver livremente um amor adulto e real comigo, aqui em Nova York. Eu faço de tudo para te agradar, e você sempre age comigo distante, quase como se estivesse se esforçando para me aceitar! É isso o que eu acho!- Nathan se exaltou, e a sorte é que ninguém estava por perto.

Rachel chorava baixinho, mordendo o lábio:

– Tudo isso é a mais pura de verdade.- ela confessou.- E eu acho que não podemos, então, continuar com isso, não é? Com um namoro em que eu não posso te dar o que você merece, e ainda amando outro cara.

Nathan, apesar de ter desabafado, não esperava por isso:

– Não, Rachel, não! Eu não quero terminar com você!

–Mas eu quero.- ela disse, decidida, andando rapidamente para que ele não a segurasse pelo braço.

{...}

Puck estava de óculos escuros e, mesmo assim, estranhou quando viu Finn andando em sua direção, e não pôde evitar estreitar os olhos:

– O que você tá fazendo aqui? Não é hora de aula, treinador Hudson?- ele foi logo dizendo, cumprimentando o amigo com um toque de mãos.- Há quanto tempo!

Finn verdade, ele estava em falta com Puck, mas depois de ter sido convidado para ser treinador do time de futebol do McKinley,estava sem tempo. Seu amigo agora tinha uma empresa de limpar piscinas e, mesmo sem nunca ter chegado nem perto de Los Angeles, estava feliz da vida.

– Onde tá a Quinn?- Finn perguntou.

– Acho que ainda na escola, você não a viu por lá?

– Na verdade, nem fui para a escola hoje.- Finn suspirou.- Você viu que a Rachel ganhou um Tony? Um Tony, cara...

– E falou de você, ou melhor, pra você, eu e Quinn vimos tudo.- Puck parou de limpar a piscina e se sentou próximo de Finn.- O que você acha de tudo isso? Digo...da Rachel ainda lembrar de você. Sabe, agora, tem a Liv na jogada...

– Não sei o que pensar.Tô tão inseguro, porque sei muito bem que a Rachel não vai largar tudo por mim, não depois destes anos, de ser uma é fui eu que a empurrei para isso.Não seria justo querer que ela fizesse este caminho de volta.

–Então, o que você vai fazer? Pedir a Liv em casamento?

Finn suspirou:

–Ainda não estou pronto pra a Liv, mas não posso me casar com não.

{...}

– Tá doida? Largou o Nathan- Van -der- lá -não- sei -o -que por causa do Finn?

Santana berrava no meio do apartamento de Rachel, enquanto a cara de Kurt também não era das mais amigáveis:

– Eu passo uma semana longe, de férias, e quando volto, dona Rachel Berry tem me jogado o juízo pela janela!

– Você é minha empresária, mas não é minha dona!- Rachel bufou, indignada.- Eu só não estava pronta ainda para ter um namoro cem por cento com o Nathan ainda pensando no Finn!

Kurt respirava fundo, tenso:

–Rachel, baby, somos seus amigos, mas eu já te digo isso há anos: esquece o Finn e toca sua vida!

–Por que você faz tanta questão de que eu esqueça o Finn? -ela esbravejou, raivosa.

Santana e Kurt se entreolharam:

–Porque ele já tem uma nova namorada.Há um ano, desde que voltou para Lima.O nome dela é Liv, e Carole e meu pai disseram que o lance é muito sé vai lá na casa deles quase todos os dias, levando comida para o Finn. Ele a adora, e parece que ele também é louco por ela.- Kurt revelou.

Rachel afundou no sofá, os olhos cheios de lá olhou novamente para Kurt, com uma cara de que ele tinha feito a coisa certa em contar para a estrela da Broadway como a vida do seu irmão estava na dolorido, mas era a verdade.

Rachel ainda, depois de todo aquele tempo, não estava pronta para ouvir que Finn tinha se apaixonado por outra.

#K2: pessoal, reviews?


	4. Decisões

"So many times, it happens too fast

You change your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive"

"Muitas vezes, acontece tão rápido

Você troca sua paixão por glória

Não deixe de lado seus sonhos do passado

Você deve lutar para mantê-los vivos"

Rachel estava pensando em várias coisas há cerca de uma chateada, cansada, frustrada: era para isso que Finn tinha lhe colocado naquele trem há oito anos? Para se tornar uma sombra de si mesma? Claro que não. Olhou -se no espelho. Fazia dias que não se maquiava, e a pele ao natural mostrava suas  
olheiras de noites de sono mal-dormidas e lágrimas que tinha vertido, precisava fazer algo, aquilo não poderia continuar assim.

{...}

Ser o novo treinador do McKinley pegara Finn Hudson de jeito, mas ele estava gostando daquela experiê verdade, tudo o que precisava mesmo era pôr a cabeça no lugar, então, trabalhar era uma meta prioritária. A outra coisa em que estava tentando focar era o seu relacionamento com tinha dado uma de desentendida, mas a verdade é que ela ficara muito abalada com a declaração de Rachel na TV; se sentira enganada por ele não ter lhe dito a verdade sobre a artista da Broadway, mas ele finalmente parecia disposto a dar um passo adiante com ela.Não sentia o ar faltando só de imaginar em lhe pedir em noivado, como quando pedira Rachel no passado, mas ele sabia que ficar com Liv e se conformar  
com aquela oportunidade de vida calma no interior era o melhor a se fazer, pelo menos, ele apegava-se a esta ideia.

Estava indo em direção à sua velha caminhonete no estacionamento da escola quando ela surgiu, num  
vestido florido e com seus belos cabelos loiros refulgindo ao sol. Será que ele era muito errado em achar, no mais íntimo de seu ser, que era uma espécie de sacrifício querer ficar com aquela linda jovem?

–Oi, meu bem.- Liv disse, sorrindo.- queria saber se você já tinha almoçado.

–Estava indo para casa fazer isso.- ele respondeu, sorrindo também.- Mas aceito aquela macarronada deliciosa que é servida no restaurante da sua família.

Liv abriu mais ainda o sorriso, presunç sabia que era mesmo uma grande arma conquistar Finn pelo estômago:

–Eu posso fazer quantas macarronadas você quiser, para o resto da vida...-ela comentou, pondo os braços em torno dos ombros de Finn e ficando levemente, já que tinha cerca de um metro e setenta e cinco, na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo , então, perguntou:

– Você precisa de alguma coisa para fazer isso?

– Talvez um pedido de casamento!- Liv soltou uma risada cristalina.

–Eu quero me casar com você.

Liv parou de sorrir, sua cara foi do mais completo estupor:

– Vo...você tá falando sério?

Finn passou os lábios um no outro, suspirando. Ele tinha que ter corgem para tomar certas decisões:  
- Sim.

Então, Liv pulou em seus braços e eles se beijaram de forma quente; a garota sentindo seu coração  
pular de emoção, Finn tentando convencer seu coração de que seu cérebro ganhara aquela disputa.

{...}

Santana e Kurt olhavam Rachel com atenção. Ela contorcia um pouco os dedos, nervosa.

– Rachel, eu te apoio no que você fizer.- assegurou a latina.- Mais do que empresária, sou sua amiga.Já roemos muito osso antes de chegarmos a tudo isso.

Kurt tinha sua própria teoria formulada para explicar o nervosismo da amiga, e sabia que não era nada relacionado a uma possível volta com Nathan.

– Eu vou para Lima, me decidi.Não quero mais viver assim, não quero mais uma vida pela metade.

Santana, que estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá da sala de Rachel apenas fez uma cara de "eu já sabia". Kurt se abalou um pouco:

– Tem certeza? Depois de tudo o que você já sabe?

– Eu preciso disso!- Rachel se exasperou.- Eu preciso olhar nos olhos do Finn e sentir que tudo o que passamos não foi em vão! Preciso que as palavras necessárias para eu continuar a viver saiam de sua boca, da mesma boca que disse que me amaria para sempre!

Kurt, com os olhos marejados, abraç , emocionada, repetiu o gesto. Os três ficaram ali, em longos segundos de abraço e silêncio pesado, entrecortados por alguns soluços de Rachel, quando Kurt falou:

– Eu vou com você.Eu sei que você vai precisar de mim, e eu quero estar lá.

{...}

–Noivado, Finn? Sério?- Puck perguntou, jogando uma latinha de cerveja para o amigo.- Mas, você tinha me dito...

–Eu sei.- Finn atalhou.- Mas, quer saber? Seria delirante da minha parte achar que Rachel iria desembarcar aqui, em Lima, ainda querendo algo comigo.É tão surreal que eu prefiro parar de me iludir e tentar ser feliz com a Liv.

–Quem quer tentar ser feliz?- Quinn perguntou pegando o final da conversa.

Ela estava cheia de sacolas de compras e Puck correu para ajudá-la, colocando-as em cima do balcão da , em agradecimento, deu um selinho no seu "quase marido". No papel eles ainda não estavam casados, mas viviam juntos há alguns meses, desde que ela tinha se formado em psicologia em Yale e tinha assumido a vaga de conselheira da escola no lugar de Emma Schuester, que largara o emprego para cuidar de seus gêmeos ruivinhos fruto de seu casamento com Mr. Schue.

– Que...que bom, Finn.- disse Quinn, abraçando-o, quando Puck apontou para o amigo deles, dizendo que ele iria pedir Liv em casamento.- Espero que isso seja realmente algo que você queira fazer.

– Finn, é uma responsabilidae grande, você sabe.- disse Puck.

– Eu sei que é, mas estou disposto.

{...}

Sophia observava sua irmã fazer uma longa trança no cabelo para a comemoração de seu noivado. Seria um jantar simples e só para a família, no restaurante Betinni's.

–Você tá certa disso?- Sophia indagou, encarando o reflexo da irmã no espelho. Elas eram bem parecidas, apesar de o cabelo de Liv ser mais longo e claro.

–Claro que me ama, eu o amo, tudo se encaixa, não?

–Você não tem medo de que ele ainda goste da Rachel Berry?

Liv, então, se irritou com a irmã:

–Escuta aqui, Sophia: eu amo o Finn. Se esta tal de Rachel Berry, que você tanto admira, e que fez aquele discurso rídiculo na tevê o amasse, ela não teria ido embora, e além do mais, é comigo que ele vai casar.

{...}

Rachel e Kurt tiveram uma viagem tranquila até Ohio, foram conversando, ouvindo e cantando música, para se distrair. Rachel estava tensa, mas sabia que estava tomando a decisão certa.

–Tô com fome.-ela resmungou para Kurt, dentro do táxi.- Moço, pode parar no melhor restaurante que tiver na cidade, por favor?

–Tomara que ainda não seja o Breadsticks.- Kurt comentou.

Pararam em frente a um belo restaurante italiano, chamado Betinni's. Era bastante agradável, os dois concluiram e entraram no estabelecimento.O cheiro de boa comida,música e conversas animadas dominavam o ar. Algumas mesas, ao um canto, estavam juntas, numa espécie de reunião particular. Uma moça linda, magra e loira estava sentada ao lado de um rapaz moreno, bonito, e muito alto, enquanto tomavam vinho.

Rachel olhou melhor.

Finn girou um pouco o pescoço e a viu.

Seus olhos se cruzaram.

O mundo parou.


	5. Face to face, heart to heart

You are far

When I could have been your star

You listened to people

Who scared you to death, and from my heart

Strange that you were strong enough

To even make a start

But you'll never find

Peace of mind

Till you listen to your heart"

"Você está distante

Quando eu poderia ser sua estrela

Você deu ouvido a pessoas

Que te assustaram, e (afastaram) do meu coração

Estranho você ter sido tão forte

para ter até começado

Porém, você nunca vai encontrar

Paz interior

Até que ouça o seu coração"

Rachel sentiu-se pregada ao chão, e Finn não conseguia entender que aquela não era uma visão de outro mundo ou algo estavam ali, cara a cara, os olhos castanhos e úmidos de emoção de ambos piscando, tentando dar um sentido para tudo aquilo.

–Oh, meu Deus.- Kurt sussurrou abafado, pondo as mãos sobre a boca.O pior dos quadros estava se desenhando a sua frente, Rachel chegara no que parecia ser a noite em que Finn estava pedindo a namorada em casamento.

Mas, Carole e Burt também perceberam que Finn olhava espantado para um determinado lugar, seguiram a vista até encontrarem Kurt e Rachel parados, estupefatos, no meio do restaurante.

–Olá!- disse Carole nervosa, abraçando o enteado.- Ra...Rachel- ela até gaguejou.- Como vai, querida?

–Bem...-uma Rachel completamente desnorteada respondeu-lhe.

Liv, primeiramente, ficou sem saber como agir, até juntar tudo, principalmente quando Sophia deixou cair seus talheres ao perceber que era Rachel Berry que estava ali, em seu restaurante mas, antes de colocar uma mão sobre a perna de Finn para detê-lo, eis que ele se levanta e vai para perto dos que haviam chegado.

Porém, Rachel, impulsionada por alguma força estranha, desvencilhou-se de Kurt e Carole e correu para fora do restaurante, chorando, entrando no táxi e dando o endereço da casa dos seus pais ao motorista.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- ele encarou o irmão confuso e chocado.- O que a Rachel faz _aqui_?

Kurt tentou balbuciar qualquer coisa, mas o irmão saiu correndo igual a Rachel do restaurante, pegando as chaves do seu carro no bolso do terno e sabendo exatamente para onde se dirigir.

Ela sentou-se na entrada de casa, rodeada por suas malas, nem em seus piores pesadelos sobre voltar à Lima, ela imaginava aquilo: chegar bem no dia do noivado de Finn. Ficou chorando, achando-se a última das criaturas, quando a velha caminhonete que ela conhecia tão bem apareceu em frente à casa dos seus pais.

Finn desceu e foi em sua direção, sentindo um peso tão grande nas pernas, que o pequeno trajeto do seu carro à casa parecia ter aumentado dez vezes.

Então, ele sentou ao lado dela nos degraus que ficavam na entrada. Se entreolharam de no meio do tempo, debaixo de um céu estrelado, com uma leve brisa batendo em seus rostos.

–Grande noite, hein?- ela comentou rouca, dando um sussurro triste.- Grande noite para ver seu ex-noivo noivando.

–Grande noite para se ver a mulher que morou no seu coração durante os últimos dez anos.- ele retrucou.

Eles se entreolharam de novo, enigmáticos.Não sabiam o que um reservava para o outro.

–Vamos entrar.- ele disse, levantando-se e pegando suas malas.

Rachel abriu a porta da casa em que morou até os 18 pais estavam em um grande cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo, de forma que ela ficaria sozinha.

Finn pôs as malas perto da simples aproximação fez o pulso de Finn acelerar...sem dizer nada, ela jogou seus braços para frente, enquanto ele se curvava em um abraç afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do ex-soldado, sentindo todo o cheiro do seu perfume e da sua loção pós barba de homem adulto, crescido, não daquele garoto com quem noivara há tantos anos. Finn também sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela, seu perfume delicado, e amou sentir a sua boca tão perto de seu pescoço, e as lágrimas dela molhando seu terno.

–Eu voltei porque te amo.- ela disse, ainda chorando, com os braços ainda envoltos nele.- Voltei porque eu ainda acredito...que nós...

Mas ela não terminou de falar, porque Finn puxou-a para si de novo, e a beijou.

O mundo derreteu, diluiu-se em explosões, luzes, batimentos cardíacos , dentes, línguas se entrechocando ávidas, sedentas, querendo resgatar oito anos de distância em poucos segundos de contato urgente, quase violento.

Quando eles precisaram de ar, encostaram suas testas, tontos, ofegantes,sem saber direito como ainda estavam vivos depois de tanta intensidade, de tanto choque.

–Rach...isso é real? Você está mesmo aqui?- ele passeou os dedos pelo rosto dela, ainda incrédulo.- Depois de tanto tempo...você está aqui?

Ela permitiu-se sorrir:

–Eu não aguentava mais, Finn.- ela quase ronronava ainda com ele segurando-a no colo, sentindo seus dedos roçando com tanto carinho sua pele. Ele sabia como acendê-la, como ninguém mais.

–Eu nunca...quer dizer...eu sonhava tanto com você...sempre...mas...

Dessa vez foi ela que não resistiu e atacou sua boca. Ele encostou-a na parede, segurando-a com força, beijando-a agora com mais calma, mas não com menos tenacidade.

"But remember this

Every other kiss

That you ever give

Long as we both live

When you need the hand of another man

One you really can surrender with

I will wait for you

Like I always do

There's something there

That can't compare with any other"

"Mas lembre-se disso:

Qualquer outro beijo

que você der

enquanto nós dois vivermos

Quando você precisar da mão de outro homem

Alguém para quem você possa realmente se render

Irei esperar por você

como sempre fiz

Há algo aí

que não se pode comparar com nada mais..."

#Olá, people! REVIEWS?


	6. Oh, I need you Just a little patience

"Shed a tear cause I'm missing you

I'm still alright to smile

Girl, I think about you every day now

Was a time when I wasn't sure

But you set my mind at easy

There is no doubt you're in my heart now"

(Derramei uma lágrima, porque eu sinto sua falta

Eu continuo bem para sorrir

Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora

Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza

Mas você acalmou minha mente

Não há dúvida, você está no meu coração agora

O beijo estva ficando muito quente...Finn a apertava contra a parede, sentindo Rachel estremecer, gemer, falar seu nome baixinho de forma tão sexy que ele já estava em ponto de bala. Nenhuma mulher que ele tinha tido depois de Rachel ir embora o colocava naquele êxtase, bem , ficava muito a fim, excitado, mas ela era diferente, ela era ão, a imagem de alguém surgiu de repente em sua mente, e ele descolou sua boca e suas mãs da morena.

– O que foi? - arfou Rachel.

–E...eu não posso.-ele disse, o semblante confuso.- A Liv. Eu não posso.- ele disse, soltando-a de forma que ela deslizou alguns centímetros pela parede, onde há um minuto estava sendo encostada com sofreguidão.

Rachel lambeu os lábios um pouco nervosa:

– Ela...você...ai, meu Deus! Vocês estão noivos?- ela perguntou mais baixo no final, quase com medo da resposta dele.

Finn coçou a nuca, nervoso:

– Eu ia pedí-la em noivado hoje.

Os olhos de Rachel cintilaram de lágrimas, mas ela cruzou os braços defensivamente, tentando bancar a forte:

– Eu realmente devo ter estragado tudo.- disse irônica.

– Nâo! Rachel, você nunca estragaria nada! Só que...a Liv é alguém me apóia, gosta de mim de verdade, não posso ser desonesto com ela desta forma, preciso me explicar com ela...

–Ah, Finn, já sei!- Rachel berrou sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas, já abrindo a porta para que ele se pusesse para fora.- Você tem uma quase-noiva te esperando, não precisa mais da antiga, vamos, dê suas explicações a ela!

Finn olhou estupefato para a atriz, mas simplesmente atendeu seu pedido e foi embora pisando duro.

Rachel fechou a porta e deslizou sobre sua superfície, chorando, até chegar ao chão e esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

{...}

– Psiu...acorda.- disse Kurt baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

Rachel piscou até seus olhos se acostumarem vagamente com a iluminação que entrava através das cortinas em seu antigo quarto. Ela lembrava um pouco de como tinha chegado lá.Dormira com a roupa com que tinha viajado, nem comeu, nem nada, estava todo amarrotada e com os cabelos bagunçados. Kurt sorriu para ela:

– Como foi ontem?

– Incrível e péssimo.- ela resmungou, sentando-se na cama.- Finn e eu nos beijamos loucamente e depois ele foi embora porquê ficou com a consciência pesada, por causa da tal de Liv.

–Hum, eu vi a hora em que ele chegou...-comentou Kurt.- A quase-noiva dele ficou em estado de choque, coitada. Nunca em mil anos ela imaginava que você fosse voltar a Lima requerindo o noivo que um dia foi seu.

O assunto era sério, Rachel estava chateada, mas o que Kurt tinha dito até que era meio engraçado, e ela riu voando em cima da bandeja de café-da-manhã que ele trouxera consigo para acordá-la.

–Então, como vai ser?- indagou Kurt.

Rachel parou, mordendo uma torrada com vontade:

– Como vai ser? Você sabe que eu nunca desisto do que eu quero. Eu amo o Finn, e é com ele que eu vou vou ficar, nem que, para isso, minha estadia em Lima se prolongue um pouco mais.

{...}

Finn chegou ao trabalho cedo, como de costume, e encontrou Quinn e Puck no estacionamento da escola.O judeu tinha ido deixá-la na escola, e Finn os observava antes de se aproximar. Quem diria que aqueles dois teriam futuro?

–Oi, Finn, bom dia!- eles o cumprimentaram.- Diz aí como foi sua noite de noivado.- pediu Puck.

Finn suspirou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho de treinador.

– Eu não noivei e reencontrei minha ex-noiva.

Puck e Quinn se entreolharam abobados.

–Rachel voltou.- ele disse simplesmente.

Os dois amigos fizeram cara de sincera surpresa.

– Meu Deus, Finn...-Quinn só conseguiu comentar.

–E a Liv? Como ela ficou nessa parada? - perguntou Puck.

Finn não teve tempo de responder, porque a própria Liv Betinni apareceu no estacionamento da escola, com cara de quem tinha chorado muito.O casal percebeu que aquele seria um momento muito pessoal, acabou de se despedir e Quinn entrou apressada na escola, enquanto Puck ligou o carro e foi embora.

–Oi, Liv.- disse Finn, hesitante.

A garota não estava com a cara nada boa. Nem parecia aquela que, há tão pouco tempo, tinha sido quase pedida em casamento, naquele mesmo local.

– Como você acha que eu estou?- ela perguntou de supetão.- Depois daquela sua ceninha ridícula de sair correndo do restaurante atrás daquela...daquela...-ela pronunciou com nojo na voz- daquela criatura sem noção com quem você teve um romancezinho na época da escola?

Finn estava surpreso. Nunca tinha visto Liv tão nervosa, tão raivosa, e ele tinha um pouco de "medo" quando as mulheres demonstravem tamanho instinto sanguinário no olhar.

–Eu quero realmente conversar com você.- ele disse, guiando-a para dentro da escola.

{...}

Rachel decidiu tomar um belo banho, ajeitar o cabelo e dar um trato na casa, pois seus pais já estavam há uma semana fora no cruzeiro marítimo. Algo dentro dela tinha acendido, talvez uma boa noite de sono tinha ajudado a pôr as coisas em seu lugar. Ela estava com a adrenalina dominando seu cérebro e seu corpo, mas, agora, ela entendia que o que tinha vindo fazer em Lima não seria resolvido de uma vez, não podia querer chegar lá e destruir tudo o que Finn demorara um ano constrindo; precisava mostrar a ele que estar com ela era possível, era algo viável.E ela começou a pensar em como pôr seu plano em ação.

{...}

–Liv, eu gosto de você. Mas nós precisamos de paciência.- Finn foi logo falando, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

– Paciência?

– Sim, eu estou confuso, e porque, eu vou ser sincero, eu ainda amo a Rachel.

"Said, woman, take it slow

And it'll work itself out fine

All we need is just a little patience"

"Eu disse: mulher, vá devagar

E tudo vai ficar certo

Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência"

#K2: Olá, queridos que aocmpanham Sweet Home Ohio, gostaria de agradecer as reviews, e esperem por mais surpresas!


	7. Difícil de esquecer

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby/Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out and

Love's strange so real in the dark

Think of the tender things that we were working on/Slow change may pull us apart

When the light gets into your heart, baby/Don't You Forget About Me

Don't Don't Don't Don't

(Você não vai pensar sobre mim?

Eu estarei sozinho, dançando - você sabe disso, baby...

Conte-me suas preocupações e dúvidas,

Me entregando tudo, por dentro e por fora.

O amor é estranho - tão real no escuro.

Pense nas coisas ternas com que estivemos ocupados.

A mudança lenta pode nos rasgar em pedaços

Quando a luz entrar dentro do seu coração, baby...

Não se esqueça de mim,

Não, não, não, não)

–Paciência?!- Liv se exaltou.- Ela chega aqui, como se você fosse propriedade dela, e você me pede_paciência_?E você ainda tem a audácia de me dizer que ainda a ama?

Finn sabia que estava sendo extremamente sincero, a ponto de ferir os sentimentos de Liv, mas a franqueza era sua única saída:

– Eu não quero te ser verdadeiro com você, como sei que não fui ao te revelar logo toda a minha história com a Rachel, para que você fique certa de que não quero brincar com os seus sentimentos.

Liv ouviu com atenção, apesar da , ela se sentia prestes a explodir, porque não estava mesmo em seus planos ter que dividir Finn, ou disputá-lo, com uma mulher que tinha sumido da vida dele de ela o amava, tanto que estava disposta a bancar a não podia perdê-lo.

–Tudo bem.- aquiesceu, usando um tom de voz menos hostil do que antes.- Mas, e como fica a questão do nosso noivado? Sim, porquê você estava prestes a pedir minha mão ao meu pai ontem à noite.

Finn suspirou.Não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas direito que ele tinha convicção de ficar com a bela cozinheira loira ali a sua frente, mas, do nada, sem sobreaviso, Rachel Berry apareceu de novo em sua , quase em transe por revê-la, Finn parecia ter vivido meses em poucoas horas.A simples presença da sua antiga noiva em sua vida só servira para mostrar que certas coisas nunca são esquecidas.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis de Liv e disse:

–Você é uma garota que merece muito mais do que um cara dividido, Liv.O Finn de ontem tinha uma outra perspectiva de vida.O de hoje não sabe mais nada.

Então, eles ouviram uma batida na porta e um garoto de cabelos lisos, curtos e pretos, pele branca e olhos pretos muito bonitos colocou a cabeça dentro do escritório de Finn:

–Treinador, o senhor vai agora pro campo?

–Ah, já vou, Dylan.- disse Finn.

–Então, é isso.- suspirou Liv, quando o garoto fechou a porta.- você agora está confuso...-ela falou irônica.

–Liv, por favor, eu...

–Certo, Finn.- ela o interrompeu.- Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não fico de braços cruzados quando alguém se mete no meu tenho sangue italiano, sangue quente, e não vou ficar à mercê da sua boa vontade.- ela disse, saindo e batendo a porta com força.

{...}

Rachel e Kurt estavam aproveitando aquele dia agradável e bonito que fazia em Lima para passearem e fazerem compras.Já estavam carregados de sacolas com as mais variadas coisas: comida, flores, e algumas quando o sol já estava forte, em uma simpática lanchonete para tomarem suco e comer sanduíche natural.

–Não lembrava que às vezes aqui é tão quente.- suspirou Kurt, bebericando seu suco de abacaxi com hortelã.- Santana já sabe que você quer ficar mais tempo aqui?

– Hum, não, vou ligar para ela hoje à tarde.

–O que você vai fazer aqui, minha querida? Correr atrás desesperadamente atrás do Finn até ele voltar com você?

–Não, estou pensando em visitar o .

–Oi?! - Kurt riu.- pra fazer o quê?

– Quero ajudar o Glee fazer algo de útil para estes garotos, entendeu?Assim, eu me ocupo e mostro ao Finn que eu posso viver algo que faça parte da vida dele.

Kurt franziu o cenho, pensativo:

–Ok, mas um dia você irá voltar para o seu mundo, não é? Um mundo de luzes, glamour, exposiçã ê está ciente de que este estilo de vida nunca foi o que Finn quis.

Rachel suspirou, sabendo que aquilo era ela também sabia que grandes sentimentos não podiam ser esquecidos ou anulados, e era nisso que ela apostava.

Eles então acabaram seu lanche e ficaram distraídos, quando um rapaz com cerca de trinta anos,alto, magro, passou por eles e deixou cair alguns papéis de uma pasta que estava tão apressado que não apanhou os papéis do chão, quis gritar, mas ele já ia longe.

–Olha, coitado, nem reparou qque perdeu isso.- ele comentou com Rachel.

–E o que é? - ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa para ver melhor.

–Parecem ser deve ser professor do McKinley, veja.- ele mostrou uma folha para ela.- Professor de História Scott Thomas.

{...}

Sophia estava lí ido guardar alguns livros em seu armário e viu ninguém menos do que Rachel Berry conversando animadamente com o professor Will Schuester no pareciam estar falando de...opa, espera, ela estava ouvindo aquilo mesmo?

–Bom, Rachel, será ótimo ter você como nossa "monitora" antes das Regionais.

Rachel sorriu, , que ouvia a tudo disfarçadamente, não pôde conter sua emoção: finalmente ela ficaria perto da sua "ídola".

Rachel foi andando pelos corredores da escola, distraí tido uma ótima conversa com , e estava empolgada em estar estranho para quem sonhava na adolescência em fugir daquela escola e daquela cidade o mais rápido possível para viver o estrelato em Nova York. Mas agora, ali, ela sentia que era daquilo que sentia estar perto das pessoas que amava, com quem tinha vínculos que nunca iriam se repente, ela percebeu que Finn era a peça fundamental não só de uma história de amor entre os dois, como também era sua ligação com um mundo real, plausível, que tinha gosto de comida feita em casa, abraços de amigos, música tocado ao pé do ouvido, sorrisos ao pô era a simplicidade que Rachel tinha deixado para trás, junto com Lima.

Ela caminhou sem pensar muito, e acabou chegando ao auditó ela não tenha pensado conscientemente, mas seu pás, sim, porque a guiou para aquele palco onde ela tinha vivido tanta coisa.

Rachel fechou os olhos e sentiu uma coisa boa percorrer seu corpo, algo como um sentimento de pertencimento que não sentia há muitos çou a cantar Don't rain on my Parade, música que a marcara tanto, sozinha, sem acompanhamento de instrumento algum.

O treino acabou, e Finn dispensou os trajeto do campo para o vestiário, passava pelo auditó estancou ao ouvir a inconfundível e inesquecível voz de Rachel o lugar que estava quase às escuras, e era impossível não admirá final, ele bateu se assustou e viu Finn sair da penumbra sorrindo:

– Você nasceu para cantar esta canção.

Rachel sorriu, porque nenhum elogio de nenhum especialista musical do mundo reverberava tanto nela do que algum feito por ele.

–Obrigada.- ela sorriu de volta.

Eles ficaram se perscrutando, como se tivessem a vida toda só para isso.

–Você se tornou treinador, Finn?- ela perguntou, olhando para seu uniforme.

–Sim...-ele sorriu de novo.- algo interessante para se fazer fora do exército.E você, o que tá fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou, sentando-se na beira do palco e Rachel imitando o gesto, sentou-se ao seu lado.

–Vou ajudar o Glee Club, serei monitora.

–Sério? Por que você faria isso?- Finn perguntou tímido, retirando o boné de treinador e coçando a cabeça.

–Por você.Quer dizer, para te mostrar que eu posso ser uma pessoa "normal", sem estrelismos.

Finn piscou, desconcertado:

–Você sabe que as coisas não assim tão fáceis, não é? Que eu nunca te esqueci, mas que eu e nem você podemos fingir que não trilhamos caminhos paralelos.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, resoluta:

–Não vim para destruir o que você já para lutar pelo seu amor.- dizendo isso, ela pôs com delicadeza uma de suas mãos sobre a face do rapaz e fez um carinho sentiu o coração pular, feliz, era como se Rachel tivesse em si uma capacidade única de deixá-lo em , ele pôs as mãos em torno da cintura da judia, e seus rostos se olhares falavam, palavras não cabiam na pequena, frágil e instável redoma de amor e saudade que se formara há alguns minutos em volta , calma e calidamente, eles se beijaram no palco.


	8. Love is a battlefield

"We are young

Heartache to heartache

We stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong

No one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield"

(Nós somos jovens

Mágoa à mágoa

Nós aguentamos

Sem promessas, sem demandas

Amor é um campo de batalha

Nós somos fortes

Ninguém pode nos dizer que estamos errados

Procurando nossos corações por tanto tempo

Nós dois sabemos

Amor é um campo de batalha)

O beijo entre Finn e Rachel pegou fogo no auditó se tocavam com posse, com propriedade de quem sabia quais pontos um do outro eram mais sensíveis ao seu arfou e sorriu durante o beijo, aconchegando-se mais ainda nos braços de repente, ele parou, suspirando não fizesse logo uso do seu autocontrole, explodiria ali mesmo.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, os lábios vermelhos, naquela voz sexy sem querer e por isso mesmo muito atraente.

- Rach, aqui, agora...não me parece muito apropriado.- ele disse, afastando-a delicadamente.

Rachel passou a mão pelo cabelo, um pouco desconcertada:

- É a Liv, não é? Você ainda está com ela?

Finn confirmou, primeiro com a cabeça, depois falou:

- Certas coisas não são fáceis, nem tinha mais esperança de te rever, e tentei ao máximo, mesmo me lembrando de você todos os dias, construir algo sério com a Liv. Não posso descartá-la como uma coisa velha que não serve mais.

-Eu terminei com meu namorado para estar aqui, sabia?- Rachel subiu um pouco o tom de voz.- Mesmo que Nathan tenha sido ótimo namorado, e me feito imensas promessas de amor, eu me desliguei de corpe e alma para estar aqui, lutando pelo seu amor de novo.

- E foi fácil para você romper e magoá-lo?- Finn encarou o fundo dos olhos de Rachel.- Não é fácil, Rachel.A Liv merece que eu seja justo com ela.

- E eu, Finn? Eu não mereço nenhuma chance?- ela tinha os olhos marejados.

- Você sempre vai ser o grande amor da minha por amar você que eu sofri cada dia miserável desde que te coloquei naquele por você que chorei quase todas as noites que passei no exército, que escrevi cartas que você nunca chegou a ler, que tive que ter uma fé assustadora para viver no Oriente Médio em meio à bombas de ataques terroristas.Não duvide do meu amor por você.- ele disse isso mais baixo, cada vez mais próximo à Rachel. Ela sentiu a respiração entrecortada dele quase sobre os seus lábios, uma corrente elétrica percorria os nervos de era muito forte, muito domínio nenhum de seus instintos, eles voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez, de forma mais animal, violenta, como quando se reencontraram e suas bocas se fundiram ásperas, sôfregas e apaixonadas, necessitadas de amor com a urgência de quem não suportava mais tanta distância e espera.

{...}

Beijar Finn era ainda passava as mãos molhadas na nuca, no banheiro feminino da escola, sentindo com muita vividez o toque forte dele no seu enfim conseguiram sair do auditório, meio tontos por aqueles se apoiava na pia, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do último box. Ela estranhou que ainda tivesse alguém na escola, quando uma garota bonita e alta, de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos azuis saiu distraída do box, cantarolando uma "Immortality", de Cèline Dion. Rachel quase sorriu ao perceber o quão linda era a voz da estancou, de repente, ao encarar o reflexo de Rachel no espelho:

-Meu Deus!- ela gruniu.- Rachel Berry!

Rachel sorriu, um pouco tímida.

- Ai, e...eu...eu...ai, meu Deus, eu sou sua fã! Pra...pr...prazer.- ela estendeu a mão.- Prazer, Sophia Betinni.

Rachel segurou a mão de Sophia com segurança e sorriu, simpática:

- Isso é incrível, uma fã! Lugar meio inusitado para se conhecer uma fã, mas...

- Eu já assisti a todas as suas peças!- Sophia cortou Rachel.- Eu sei tudo sobre você! E nós temos algo em comum, porquê eu também sou a capitã do Glee Club, e você vai ser nossa monitora, isso é incrível, eu tenho várias ideias de canções que podemos performar e...

- Wow, calma!- Rachel riu.- Nossa, você parece muito comigo, viu? Não para calada!

Sophia baixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhada:

- Desculpa, mas é que...eu realmente...adoro você.Eu sou órfã de mãe, moro com meu pai e minha irmã mais velha, que é a namorada do treinador vi quando você chegou na cidade, estou muito emocionada de te conhecer.

Rachel garota era irmã caçula da tal de Liv? Mas, mesmo assim, ela disse;

- Obrigada por toda esta admiração, querida.

{...}

As duas outras semanas passaram-se de forma mais ou menos quase soltou seu Lima Heights por telefone em cima de Rachel por ela dizer que prolongaria sua estadia em Ohio, o que implicava em ter que adiar mais compromissos profissionais da estrela da Broadway, como sessões de fotos para revistas e camapanhas publicitá Rachel estava gostando daquilo, tinha que garotos do Glee Club eram tão talentosos e heterogênios como os da ´´epoca dela.A principal cantora e capiutã era Sophia, que, em alguns momentos, era realmente muito parecida com o "Rachel Berry's way of life". O capitão do grupo era Dylan Carmichael, um belo jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros que jogava voz era segura, que segundo a melodia, podia ser doce ou também indisfarçável que Sophia arrastava um bonde por ele; mas havia outros ótimos cantores, como Alicia Addams, uma garota negra de voz poderosa, Hanna McNamara, ruiva, magrinha e tímida de voz calma e delicada; James Stuart, um menino negro que cantava músicas em estilo gospel como um anjo e Stephen Williams, moreno alto e sedutor que pegava todas as garotas tocando baladas em seu violão.

-E aí, empolgada com essa gurizada?- perguntou Quinn, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel na sala dos professores.

- Muito.- Rachel sorriu.- eles são tão bons! Realmente muito talentosos. Tenho várias ideias de músicas para fazermos apresentações.

-Imagino!- Quinn soltou uma risada.- Mas, vai, você não veio aqui só para relembrar seus tempos de ND, não é? Tem a ver com o "treinador Hudson" ali, não tem?- a loira indagou, astuta, cutucando a morena levemente com o antebraço e fazendo-a olhar na direção em que ele estava.

- Claro que...você tá certa!- Rachel riu baixinho.- eu vou reconquistar o Finn, Quinn.Nós nos separamos porque as conjunções das nossas vidas quiseram assim, mas eu estou disposta a tentar.

- Sei que você está...-afirmou Quinn, dando um bom gole no seu suco de uva.- Mas, hey! Por que você não vem jantar junto com Kurt na minha casa e do Puck? Eu peço que ele chame o Finn, que tal?- a psicóloga piscou o olho para Rachel, animada.

- Vai ser perfeito!- Rachel exclamou.

A conversa animada das duas foi interrompida quando um professor alto e magrio aproximou-se delas e pediu a cadeira que sobrava em sua disse, "claro, professor Thomas", e aquele nome parece ter acessado algo na cabeça de Rachel, mas ela não tinha certeza do quê.

{...}

Liv conferiu a . Make-up perfeito, batom vermelho, mas sem parecer estava com um vestido curto, decotado, azul-escuro, que combinava com sua pintura e o tom do seu cabelo e da sua uma cesta que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha, deixou um bilhete para o pai e a irmã dizendo que talvez só voltasse no dia seguinte e hora de mostrar que, se ela e Rachel estavam numa guerra (ainda) velada pelo amor de Finn, naquela batalha ela estava saindo na decidida a campainha da casa dos Hummel-Hudson e foi o próprio Finn que abriu a porta, com um pacote de batatas fritas e uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos:

- Liv?

- Não acredito que está comendo antes do jantar.- ela disse, sedutora, tomando as guloseimas das mãos dele.- hoje é quarta, dos nossos jantares, esqueceu?

Sim, para ser sincero, ele tinha se esquecido que quarta-feira era um dia "sagrado" no namoro sempre vinha com uma comida maravilhosa, uma garrafa de vinho da adega do pai dela, e uma roupa muito mais provocante do que de costume.

- Liv, de boa, não acho que exista clima entre nós para isso...

- Shh...-ela fez, tocando os lábios dele com o indicador.- É só um jantar, um bom vinho...nada de mais.

Finn com fome, sua mãe tinha saído com Burt, Kurt e Rachel estavam tendo uma noite de garotas com Quinn...

O espaguete ao molho branco que ela levara estava divino.E o vinho era tinto, encorpado, comeram, e, principalmente, beberam muito, a garrafa -se, Liv sabia que Finn tinha um fraco por aqueles vinhos da adega do rstaurante do seu pai, e ficou só enchendo sua taça, adorando a ideia de deixá-lo cada vez mais fora de si para o que estava planejando.

Já tarde da noite, ela o ajudou a subir para o seu quarto.

-Liv, não precisaa ficar, sério...- Finn reagiu fracamente á ajuda dela.

-Que é isso, Finn...- ela sussurrou, também um pouco bêbada. Retirou seu vestido e jogou no chã não pôde deixar de reparar nas pernas longilíneas de Liv, seu cabelo loiro caindo em cascata por suas costas, aquela boca vermelha pelo batom e o vinho, tudo isso enquanto ela ostentava uma lingerie pequena e sexy.

- Hoje você vai voltar a ser meu.- ela disse, deitando sobre ele, movendo os quadris junto com os de Finn, enquanto sua língua mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz.


	9. Fazendo escolhas

My heart is drenched in wine

But you'll be on my mind

Forever

(Meu coração está encharcado de vinho

Mas você vai estar na minha mente

Pra sempre)

Rachel acordou cedo, como sempre era do seu de malhar, ouvir música, tomar um belo banho cheio de rituais de beleza e escolher sua roupa com calma, com o que se adequasse para a sua atividade diá , como a aula no Glee Club seria no último horário, ela pensou em passar na casa dos Hummel-Hudson para chamar Kurt para uma caminhada no parque e algumas ás, há dias eles estavam atrás do homem que deixara cair seus papéis quando eles tomavam um lanche, e aquela podia ser uma boa oportunidade de ver se ele não ém, claro, aquela visita tinha uma grande pretensão por trás: ver Finn logo cedo, quem sabe tomar café com ele...isso a animou bastante.

{...}

A cabeça de Finn a virou para o lado e sentiu o mundo girar; foi com muito esforço que conseguiu abrir os olhos: estava um pouco para baixo e viu a cabeça de Liv aconchegada em seu peito, o cabelo loiro e ondulado dela esparramado sobre até comum, já que ela muitas vezes dormia com ele, mas, não depois de Rachel ter aparecido e revirado a vida amorosa estável dos falou enquanto tentava retirar a cozinheira de cima dele:

– Liv!- ela estava chapada, não acordou. Então, Finn se lembrou da noite passada,de como ela enchera demasiadamente sua taça, de seu vestido provocante...a partir de então, ele não distinguia muita coisa, tudo era borrões indefinidos: ela se despindo, deitando-se sobre ele, beijando-o, eles se tocando, _transando.- _LIV!- ele berrou.

A loira esfregou os olhos, assustada:

–O que foi?!

–O que você tá fazendo aqui?

–Ah, que pergunta.- Liv voltou a se deitar com calma.- Dormi com você, literalmente.

Finn estava com a boca meio aberta, continuava nua e graciosa sobre sua cama, como se tudo estivesse no seu perfeito lugar.

– Liv, quando eu te pedi paciência, quando disse que ainda gostava da Rachel, quando não te procurei mais, pensei que você tivesse entendido.

–Entendido o que, exatamente?- ela finalmente se levantou.- Nós somos namorados, quase noivos, se não me falha a memória.

–A sua memória anda falhando sim!- Finn gritou, com tanta raiva do cinismo de Liv que estava pouco se importando se estava acordando o irmão ou os pais.- Eu e você estávamos dando um tempo!

–Ah, não lembro de você me pedir um tempo quando bebia vinho comigo ontem à noite, ou enquanto a gente gemia junto e...

–CHEGA!- Finn gritou, interrompendo os devaneios da cozinheira.- Você foi baixa, usou o truque de me embebedar, me confundir, eu tava bêbado! Não tava raciocinando direito!

– Diz que você não gostou?- Liv falava bem próxima a ele, seus lábios quase encostando na face de Finn, seu corpo quase em contato total com o dele.- Diz que você não se sente atraído por mim, Finn...

Ele pegou os dois braços da garota e enrolou-a num lençol, sentando-a na cama:

– Eu gosto de você, sempre eu gosto da Liv calma, doce, que tem mãos de fada para cozinhar e é doce e delicada, não dessa Liv que me deixa bêbado para transar com ela com o intuito de me forçar a algo que eu não quero!

–E o que você não quer, Finn?- ela perguntou furiosa, os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas incontidas de raiva.

– Não quero mais você.- ele foi as coisas dela e jogou-as sobre a garota.- VIsta-se enquanto eu tomo banho, que já tô atrasado pro trabalho.

{...}

Liv vestiu-se furiosamente, nunca pensou que fosse ter tanta raiva, tanta vontade de se vingar de Finn e do mundo inteiro, como naquele momento, em que saía desabalada da casa do ão parou de repente, vendo ao longe, na ponta da calçada, no início da esquina, a silhueta de Rachel ém era tão culpado de a vida de Liv estar desabando nos últimos dias como aquela atriz que tinha voltado só para roubar-lhe espécie de sombra nublou os olhos da loira, e ela tentou fingir o melhor ânimo possível quando Rachel se aproximou;

– Bom dia, Rachel, não é?- ela sorriu, falsa, ajeitando o longo cabelo despreocupada.

Rachel franziu a testa, porque lembrou que ela era a tal moça que estava ao lado de Finn no dia em que ela chegou na cidade:

–Olá.- respondeu, insegura.O que ela estava fazendo ali, àquela hora, vestida daquela forma como se tivesse acabado de acordar e posto a roupa da noite anterior? E como ela era bonita! Tão alta, loira, Rachel não lembrava de ter visto muitas meninas tão bonitas como Liv nem em Nova York.

– Bom, adoraria ficar aqui para conversar, mas já tô meio atrasada para como é, passei a noite com o Finn, perdi a hora...-Liv soltou um risinho malicioso - você sabe, bom, vocês namoraram, então nem preciso dizer o quanto Finn exige da gente a noite toda, né? Insaciável.- ela disse sorrindo, com a cara mais satisfeita do podia estar um caco por dentro, mas não daria nenhum gostinho de vitória para Rachel, não mesmo.

Rachel sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto via Liv se distanciar rua pés pareciam ter morrido, porque ela não conseguia se ão, era aquilo? Finn e ela trocavam beijos de tirar o fôlego e depois ele completava a rodada levando a loira-cozinheira-top model pra cama?

{...}

Kurt ficou preocupado, porque Rachel tinha lhe ligado há cerca de meia hora antes dizendo que iria para a casa dele e, no entanto, não tinha tomou café e pediu uma carona para Finn que, mesmo com a pior cara, aceitou levá-lo para a escola.

–O que você tem?- Kurt ousou perguntar.

–Nada.

–Jura?! Você parece disposto a matar alguém a qualquer minuto.

–Não enche.- resmungou Finn.

–Esse seu comportamento lacônico não é muito útil, Finn...vamos, diga...

–Eu tô de ressaca,Kurt!- Finn atalhou o irmão, ríspido.-Chegamos, pronto.- ele disse, estacionando o carro na escola.

Kurt desceu, procurando por , ela deveria ter ido fazer algo na escola logo foi andando distraído, reparando nos alunos, nos cartazes pregados na parede, quando esbarrou em um rapaz alto e magro que passava por ele.

–Oh, me desculpe!- disse papéis do rapaz sairam voando, e Kurt viu em um deles "Scott Thomas".- Ei! Eu estou com uns papéis seus lá em casa!

O rapaz olhou para ele ainda catando as várias folhas de papel pelo chã ajeitou o óculos, confuso:

–Papéis meus?

–Sim, um dia eu estava com a minha amiga lanchando, você passou, deixou cair algumas coisas...eu guardei.- Kurt não parava de olhar para aquele era tão...lindo! Kurt instantaneamente caiu de amores por Thomas tinha o cabelo bem preto, olhos castanhos cor-de-mel debaixo daqueles óculos e um ar de timidez encantador.

–Bem, eu posso passar lá para buscar, devem ser as provas dos meninos que eu estava sentindo falta há semanas.

–Ahn, você é professor, mesmo! Adivinhei pelos exercí , Kurt Hummel.- ele disse, estendendo a mão.

–Prazer, Scott Thomas.

{...}

–Tá tudo bem, ?- perguntou Sophia.

A aula daquele dia no Glee Club tinha sido arrastada e garotos estavam brigando sobre qual música deveria ser a principal em sua apresentação nas Seletivas, citava várias e eles não queriam nenhuma e Rachel sentia-se extremamente distante e triste depois do que ocorrera pela manhã mais olhou bem nos olhos de Sophia.Não era culpa da garota, mas só de vê-la Rachel lembrava que ela era irmã de Liv:

–Ah, sim, meu ir.

Sophia pegou em suas mãos e disse:

– É por causa do Finn que você tá assim?

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

–Eu sei que vocês estavam noivos quando você foi para Nova que vocês eram extremamente apaixonados e iriam se casar logo.

–Co...como você sabe?- Rachel perguntou com a voz embargada.

–Bom, eu sou sua fã.Eu pesquisei, e, além do mais, a Brittany dá aulas de dança, ela me contou tudo.

Rachel suspirou, atraindo Sophia para um abraço:

–Você é incrível, Sophia, mas, tem certas coisas que talvez você ainda não possa entender.

Sophia sorriu e respondeu:

– Amar alguém que não te ama? É só o que eu faço em relação ao Dylan.- então, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

Rachel já ia apagar as luzes da sala do coral quando Finn abriu a porta.

–Eu...será que eu posso falar com você?

Rachel sentiu seu sangue ferver:

–Falar o que, Finn?! Que você dormiu com a cozinheira coelhinha da Playboy? Eu já sei!

Finn ficou atônito:

–Mas, como? Eu...eu vim aqui conversar contigo...

– Você é um cafajeste, Finn Hudson!- Rachel esbravejava, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.- Você só quer se aproveitar de mim sem perder as vantagens de ter a outra, não é?! Por isso que você sempre vem com a conversa fiada de não poder terminar com você quer as ê me dá nojo.


	10. Do you really want to hurt me?

Do you really want to hurt me

do you really want to make me cry

precious kisses words that burn me

lovers never ask you why

in my heart the fire's burning

choose my colors find a star

precious people always tell me

that's a step a step too far

(Você quer mesmo me machucar?

Você quer mesmo me fazer chorar?

Beijos preciosos, palavras que me queimam

Amantes são aqueles que nunca perguntam porque

Em meu coração há um fogo que arde

Escolha minha cor, encontre uma estrela

Pessoas preciosas sempre me dizem

Que isso já é dar um passo um passo longo demais)

Finn olhava Rachel com uma expressão furiosa e magoada nos olhos:

–Quem te disse que eu e a Liv dormimos juntos?

–Ah, e nem nega!- Rachel retorquiu, sarcástica.- A própria cozinheira Coelhinha da Playboy.

– Rachel, eu quero que você sentiu-se acuada, ameaçada pela sua presenç foi infantil e estúpida, me embebedou, a gente fez sexo, mas isso não quer dizer...

–Você a deixou entrar na sua tenho certeza que ela não te amarrou e entornou a garrafa de bebida alcoólica garganta abaixo, nem que te amarrou na cama para transar com ela.- Rachel interrompeu-o.- É você que precisa entender, sou a atual ganhadora do Tony, e olha só onde estou? Voltei para Lima só para ter seu amor de perdi a esperança de te rever.E o que você faz quanto a isso?- ela indagou, chorando.- Você também diz que me ama, que nunca me esqueceu, mas não se desfaz desta garota para ficar comigo! Daqui a pouco vou precisar voltar para Nova York, e como vai ser? Você vai ficar aqui, casar e comer macarronada todos os dias com ela? E eu? Eu preciso saber o que VOCÊ quer.

Dizendo isto, afobada demais para permanecer naquele mesmo espaço que Finn, aliás, afobada demais para simplesmente estar em Lima, Rachel saiu da sala do coral pisando firme, por mais que lágrimas turvassem sua visão naquele momento.

Finn ficou parado, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto inexpressivo.

Rachel estava certa, ele que tinha ido para o Exército, sua cabeça e seu coração sempre estiveram que, então, parecia tão difícil de desvencilhar de Liv? Ele nunca a tinha amado com toda a intensidade como a Rachel, então, por que aquela sua estúpida mania de não querer machucar ninguém estava justamente machucando a única mulher que sempre amaria na vida? Precisava fazer mostrar para ela que se importava, se arrependia, que a , outra coisa lhe ocorreu: e quando ela tivesse que voltar? Como seria? Finn não tinha vida em Nova York; ela, sim.O que ele iria fazer lá?

{...}

Puck encostava Quinn cada vez mais na parede, mordendo de leve seu pescoço, fazendo a loira gemer seu nome...as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, já estava subindo a bainha do seu vestido quando a campainha da sua casa tocou.

–Oh, meu Deus!- Puck bufou, deu um sorrisinho chateado e deslizou ágil em direção à porta.

–Rachel?- ela se surpreendeu.- Entra.

Puck se sentou no sofá e pôs uma almofada sobre as pernas, de forma que sua "animação" ficasse escondida, enquanto cumprimentava a visita:

– Rach-Rachel! O que a traz à nossa humilde morada do amor e do pecado?- ele disse, piscando o olho para a mulher, que teve que dar um tapa em seu ombro enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá.

– Diga, Rachel, o que aconteceu? Você tá com uma carinha triste...- observou Quinn.

–Finn. Finn dormiu com a Liv.- ela respondeu.- Ah, me desculpem chegar assim, mas...eu estou sozinha em casa, Kurt sumiu...estou tão...- e nem chegou a completar a frase, recomeçando a chorar.

– Arrasada.- completou Puck, baixinho.

Ele e Quinn abraçaram Rachel, sentando cada um ao lado nestes momentos parece que desconhece as medidas do tempo, porque não importa o que aqueles três tinham passado, ainda seriam amigos.

– Achava que Finn não tava mais encontrando a Liv.- comentou Quinn.

– Bom, mas eles dormiram juntos, ela e ele me disseram.- respondeu Rachel.- Acho que vou voltar para Nova York.- ela disse, enxugando o rosto.

– Não, Rachel!- o casal objetou.- Finn te ama!

– Ama?! Muito boa demonstração de amor, essa.

– Rachel, você não tá entendendo.- disse Puck.- Finn passou anos no Exército tentando livrar o pai falecido que ele nem conheceu direito de uma , quando saiu, não foi te procurar, porque já tinha te mandado ir para Nova York atrás do seu sonho, e depois que você se tornou famosa, não queria estragar nunca pensou que você teria vontade de voltar, mas você voltou, e agora ele meio que não sabe o que fazer com a garota adora o Finn, e ele não quer machucá-la.

Rachel olhava atentamente para Puck, as pálpebras de seus olhos ainda muito úmidas.

– O que Puck tá querendo dizer, Rachel- explicou Quinn - é que Finn é movido pela responsabilidade e pela foi teria se casado comigo aos dezesseis anos por achar que seria o pai da sempre se sacrifica pelos outros, e não quer que ninguém saia ferido na história.

– Então, por que ele me fere tanto? Por que amar o Finn é tão difícil e dolorido, às vezes?- Rachel questionou, seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

– Porque o amor é difícil, dolorido, e realmente machuca, Rachel.- surpreendentemente foi Puck que respondeu.- Amar não significa só ser feliz, significa também ter alguém, ao seu lado, com quem você vai passar por todas as dificuldades da vida.

Quinn e Puck fizeram companhia a Rachel durante a noite jantou, conversou e acabou adormecendo no sofá dos amigos.

{...}

O restante da semana passou num clima arrastado, nublado. Finn tinha feito de tudo para não ter contato com Liv, estava com duas vezes mais raiva dela por ter falado sobre terem dormido juntos para também não parecia muito afeita à conversar com chegou a ir à sua casa, tocar na campainha, mas ela não o recuou, triste.

Rachel tentava se focar no seu trabalho no Glee Club. Ela não poderia ir embora de repente, aqueles garotos tinham mutas expectativas, sem falar em , em relação a maior preocupação, principalmente, era com demais da garota, achava que ela era realmente muito digna de ser a sua sucessora no posto de capitã do falar que cada olhada longa que Sophia dava em direção a Dylan lembrava tanto a Rachel de si mesma, naquela idade, suspirando por Finn...e tem certas coisas que nunca mudam, ela constatou, triste: ainda suspirava por ele, e provavelmente o faria até morrer.

Estavam próximas as , os meninos do coral tinham chegado a um acordo sobre o que cantariam, e o único entrave estava sendo o figurino.

–Nós podemos ir naquela costureira de Sandusky que fez nossas roupas ano passado.- sugeriu Sophia.

–Mas quem vai? A gente precisa ensaiar.- observou Stephen.

–Eu posso ir.- ofereceu-se Rachel.

E lá foi ela, para uma cidade que também ficava na região metropolitana como não era muito longe, mas o tempo fechou quando ela dirigia-se para lá.Rachel ficou presa em um congestionamento horrível e chegou já tarde na tal saiu do ateliê com os figurinos, já caía uma forte chuva, com direito a raios e trovões estremecendo tudo.

Finn ficou apreensivo quando Kurt comentou que Rachel tinha viajado sozinha para aquela cidade debaixo de chuva tão ligava para ela, mas o celular estava sem sinal.

– Meu Deus, Finn... onde a Rachel foi se meter debaixo desse dilúvio?- Kurt divagava, preocupado, fitando a janela.

Finn pegou suas chaves, uma capa de chhuva e saiu.

–Aonde você vai?- Kurt gritou para o irmão que já dava partida no carro.

–Atrás da Rachel!- ele gritou em resposta.


End file.
